Guardians
by Misha66085
Summary: Euphemia Rose is a girl whose life is about to be thrust into the world of the supernatural and along the way she finds a true family, romance,and friends that will last a lifetime, but most importantly she will find out the truth about the novel Twilight


-1_This is my first fanfic, but I hope I was able to used what I knew of Stephanie Meyer's writing style to give you a feel of the original Twilight. Sadly though this story is not based on Bella Swan, but a new character who actually idolizes Twilight. But what she doesn't know is that is going to be thrust into the world of the supernatural in ways she never expected. Believe I want Edward in this story, but right now he can't and that will have to wait until the right time. I hope you enjoy it and comment your opinions for me._

_************************************************************************_

Chapter 1: Beginning

MY LEGS BEGAN TO FEEL REALLY UNCOMFOTABLE IN THIS STIFF position, but now I was too nervous to move a single inch in this quiet atmosphere. All I heard was the soft sound of the tires on the neatly paved streets that divided the forest and the whooshing sound of the wind the car sliced through. Occasionally the woman on the passenger seat would cough and the softly apologize to me and the man in front of me whom I assumed was her husband by the way he would glance at her from time to time.

I would shift my head slightly each time hoping they would not notice and see the green scenery passes by us. The trees were covered in moss that barely exposed their brown trunks and the ground was overridden with weeds and flowers that it would be rare to see a patch of dirt. The sky above the trees was slightly cloudy so I could still see the blue sky, which was normal for this time of year. After what seemed like an eternity since Mrs. Harris- the woman from child services with the wild curly brown hair - passed me on to these two strangers who would now be my adopted parents seeing as how I had no family beside my Uncle Robert . I flinched instinctively as I thought this.

"Something Wrong?" I had not noticed the woman was observing me from the rear view mirror. She had her head turned toward me and her eyebrows slanted upward in worry. I didn't say anything, but stared at her and for the first time in the few hours that we had met each other noticed that this woman was truly beautiful. Her neatly curled blond hair elegantly cascaded down her shoulders and stopped mid way her slim stomach. Her eyes seemed to be a color crossed between dark moss green and teal blue that I couldn't seem to have a name for it. Her smile was creased with small wrinkles that were the only noticeable indication of her true age.

"Are you alright?" Her question drew me out of my observations and I ducked my head in embarrassment for rudely staring at her. After finally finding my voice I answered.

"Yes, I'm…alright." I glanced up and saw her smile widen.

"Well, I'm glad. We haven't been properly introduced and I apologize." Her formal way of speaking reminded me of my Violin tutor, Miss. Walsh. She was one of the few people who actually seemed to care what happened to me and she would take time after practice to talk to me. She was a person I could truly call a good friend.

"Well, my name is Sarah Haze and this," she indicated the man beside her with a wave of her hand, "is my darling husband Daniel Haze. Daniel and I have been married for twenty years and have two lovely children, Scarlet and Nicolas." She waited for my response, but I stayed quiet. "We both already know who you are my dear, but I would like for you to also introduce yourself to us."

"I…uh…my name is Euphemia Rose and it is a pleasure to meet you." Sarah giggled at me and I instantly felt embarrassed though I had no idea why.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I just though you seemed so adorable when you stutter, doesn't she Daniel?" The man named Daniel nodded and I could see his body tremble slightly as he suppressed his laughter.

"It has been along time since we left, but we will be arriving at Rockland soon and then we'll take the ferry to New Haven." I stared at her with my eyes wide open in shock. My face lost all its color and I felt the cold sweat running down my neck and face. "Is something the matter?"

" We-we're going on a-a ferry?" I couldn't hide the horror the marred my voice, but I don't think it would have matter since she has already seen my expression.

"Why yes. Is there something wrong with that?" I slumped in my seat and my muscles felt relieved for this new movement, but I didn't care. I took deep breaths to calm the shaking and rubbed by clammy hands together.

"I'm so sorry, but I just don't like water." That was an understatement, I despise water, but I left that out.

"Really? Why ever would you not like water? I mean we drink and bathe in water, so I do not see why or how you would hate it." Clearly Mrs. Haze wasn't getting what I meant by not "liking" water.

"No, I do drink it and shower in it. It's just that I don't like the prospect of going near any type of water that is too…deep." I felt another wave of embarrassment at admitting this stupid fear of water, but it's not like I can help it.

"Oh! You are afraid of water or at least water that is too deep. Why would you be afraid of water?" I didn't look at her eyes and only at my hands which were fidgeting with the white-ruffled skirt Mrs. Harris made me wear for the occasion of meeting my new parents.

"It's a long story, but I just sort of fell into a lake when I was six and never got over it." Mrs. Haze looked at me sympathetically and stretched her arm to place it on my knee and I stiffened at her touch. She pulled away, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"I am so sorry dear, but why in the world did you fall into a lake?"

"I don't… really remember." I lied. I had never told anyone of the real circumstance of that accident, but I figured why should I tell people now.

"Oh, how did you manage to save yourself?" Her questions were making me feel self-conscious since I was now the main topic of discussion, but seeing how truly interested she seemed I couldn't help but keep answering them.

" Michael saved me. When I fell in nobody was around, but somehow Michael came out of nowhere and jumped in to save me. It wasn't really hard, because he'd always been a good swimmer unlike me who never actually learned how to swim." I smiled at the memory of having Michael sitting by my bed that same night and talking to me and holding my hand until I could fall asleep.

"I hope you won't mind, but who is this Michael boy who saved you?" She had this mischievous smiled on her face that made me think there was some special reason for her interest in Michael.

" His names was Michael Altair, his family and mine were close. We had all taken a few weeks of that summer in his family's cabin out near that lake. He's been my best friend since we were kids." My eyes stung as I keep the tears away. Just thinking of Michael made me felt like crying, because I knew we would never get to see each other. More like we weren't allowed to see each other again or at least that's how Michael would now have it.

"I see." Something in her eyes gave me the feeling that she must have found something in my words that kept her from pressing the subject. She turned towards the road ahead and I took the chance to reach for something in my book bag beside me. I made the least possible noise as I flipped through the book to where I had left off; Bella Swan had now just entered her Biology class where she has her first close encounter with Edward Cullen, who is behaving intensely hostile for reasons she does not understand. Reasons I long before discovered in my first reading of this book, but no matter how many times I have read this book I just couldn't seem to stop myself from reading it again.

"Oh, you're a Twilight fan?" Mrs. Haze had once again turned her attention to me, whether because she was really interested or just bored I couldn't tell.

"Yes, you could say I am." I kept my eyes on the text, reading the same line over and over again.

"Have you read the whole series or just this one book?" I kept my hand on the page and closed the book since I knew Mrs. Haze would want my full attention.

"I have read them all, but this one is my favorite." I loved all the books, but for some reason this first book had more appeal since it was basically centered on Bella and Edward's blooming relationship and only just that. All the other books seemed to be really mixed with other characters- not that I minded since I was curious about them too- and I have always enjoyed books based purely about the feel of newfound love. I'm a hopeless romantic, so I can't help it.

"I have read them myself too and I found them quite…interesting." The last word seemed forced as if she had something against this story.

"Yes, I…um…love this series. Stephanie Meyer is quite a talented writer to have been able create a story out of a dream." Mrs. Haze eyes lost their cheerfulness and her smiled fell into a tight line.

"Well, I suppose she is." She turned back to the road and I felt the tension rise in the car. I couldn't help, but feel there must be some sort of reason for her reaction to this series, but I didn't want to pry into something I was clearly not meant to know…not that I'd would forget this so easily.

"We're almost here Sarah." It's the first time I've heard Mr. Haze talk and his deep voice didn't seem to match his appearance. Despite the age he must be the man seemed just as young as his wife. His hair was slightly grown out and there was a small lock of white hair that began at his forehead and ended at his right ear. His eyes, from what I saw in the rear view mirror was a striking deep blue that was rarely seen on people with such dark hair, but it add to his good looks. Not even the small wrinkles lined on his eyes and mouth damped the beauty from his face. No wonder Mrs. Haze must have fallen in love with him. I smiled at the thought of them back in their youth and imagining them holding hands as they walked down some moonlit night at the beach in the summer. There he would confess his deep feelings for her and she would smile and answer them back gladly. They would stare into each others beautiful faces and know they were meant to be together for the rest of their lives.

Oops. Not again.

I hate it when I make up these silly romantic stories about people I hardly know. Michael would tease me when I would tell him about some old couple I would see holding hands and how I imagined their whole life was this big romantic story. Stupid I know, but some how it would always get me and Michael laughing . At me of course, but laughing all the same.

Michael called me the next "Nicolas Sparks"-one of my favorite authors- and I just waved that away. I felt a twinge of pain surge in my heart and I felt like the crying might start. I forced it back as much as I could, so Mrs. Haze wouldn't notice again.

"Euphie." Euphie? I stared blankly at her as I processed the name she called me.

"Euphie? Are you alright?" I tried to restart my brain, but it seemed stuck on that name.

"You called me…Euphie." My voice sounded ragged, like if I had been running a miles without stopping.

"Do you prefer Euphemia? I just thought that little nickname sounded cuter, better fitting your persona." Mrs. Haze sounded more like she had when she first spoke to me, concerned.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry Mrs. Haze. I just… only Michael called me that and it took me by surprise." Compete surprise. No adult ever referred to me like that…well no other human did. When Michael first called me 'Euphie' when we first met as children and I felt elated. It was my first nickname ever and it felt nice not having my named spoken so formally. But, it also embarrassed me. What kind of name was 'Euphie'? I had told Michael not to call me that again, but all he did was chuckle at me-most likely by the way my face turned bright red and when I asked him my words came out scattered- and he continued to refer me as such. I got over it after a few weeks, but still complained since it always seemed to make him laugh when I did. His laughter was such a calming sound, a light in my life. It hurt to think about not being able to hear his laugh or be able to see him again…like my existence was lost in its darkness with his light gone.

I smiled weakly.

It reminded me of what Bella referred Jacob Black as, he was her sun. That what Michael was to me, he was my sun. A sun I had personally sent away. By the time I finished this thought I felt like the sobs might escape, but I controlled my emotions before _it_ got out of control.

_"_Do you prefer Euphemia? I do not mind if you do." I shook my head.

"It's alright Mrs. Haze. Call me what ever you want." I knew that every time she said my name that way it would feel like a dagger was striking me down, but it was the right type of punishment. Why should Michael be the only one to suffer? I had caused it, so I should feel at least some part of his pain.

"If that is alright with you Euphie." I flinched instinctively at this dagger and sighed internally. I was going to have to get used to it. Mrs. Haze pursed her lips and smiled.

"I have, but one favor from you Euphie," another dagger, " Would you please not call me Mrs. Haze?" This baffled me, wasn't that how adults liked to be referred as. But seeing as how Mrs. Haze was not like the other adults I knew I shouldn't be surprised, but I knew I would be nonetheless. I suppressed a sigh.

"What would you like me to call you?" I already knew, but why make assumptions with this new breed of adult. She could ask me to call her Lassie for all I knew. I saw Mr. Haze's body tremble with…laughter? He didn't laugh out loud, but something told me he was trying to hide it. Did I say this out loud? Or was he aware of what Mrs. Haze was going to say, if so was it going to be funny?

" I prefer Sarah…or perhaps Lassie?" My body froze on the spot. I must have said it out loud or something because there is no way she could have guessed that. Mrs. Haze laughed- a laugh that sounded like a musical note or wind chime- at my shocked expression and Mr. Haze laughed along- his a more husky laugh, but it somehow sound just as beautiful as his wife's. My face blazed as their laugher continued- more so with my face now red.

"H-how?" I found my voice, but the word came out as a gurgle. Their laugher diminished into chuckles, but I could sense there was a new anxiousness in the air.

"I don't know if you know, but sometime you say what your thinking." She giggled. Was there some joke I didn't see? Still, my face seemed to become another shade darker.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. I didn't mean for it to sound that way." She continued to smile warmly at me and my complexion started to dim back to a rosy tint.

"I know that dear, but I am still curious. What did you mean?" Here we go again with all the questions, but that's the least I could do for being so rude to her.

"Well, all or at least most adults in my life have always been serious and you are the first who seemed more carefree. I found it refreshing, but also tiring since I didn't know what to expect from your part." It was silent and for a moment it felt like I had said something to offend her even more.

"Refreshing am I?" She pursed her lips again.

"That sounds about right." Mr. Haze said and she smiled.

"Your right Daniel. Do you remember that is what you also referred me as when we had our first date?" Mr. Haze nodded and looked wistful as he recalled the memory.

"Look Euphie! Do you see Rockland? Such a lovely place isn't it?" Mrs. Haze jumped on her seat and for a moment she looked like a toddler who was excited about seeing something interesting or perhaps shiny.

"Yes, I do." The town itself was truly a sight to see. The ports along the coast held boats with white sails that fluttered with the sea breeze. As we continued down the streets there were buzzing with numerous people, tourists and locals alike. The buildings along the street were old-fashioned and Mrs. Haze pointed out each one for what they sold. One of them seemed to be drawing in the most customers, the younger ones in particular. Not that I could blame them, its atmosphere was perfect to draw customers in. The windows had mannequins with these very edgy and unorthodox, but fashionable dresses. One window had a display of pastries, so I guess it also had its own café. From its red walls to the vines that covered the top part of the building it all fit perfectly with the town. It just lured people in. I was even interested and that was unusual since normally those types of designs didn't appeal to me.

"What store is _that_ ?" Mrs. Haze smiled at my tone.

"That my dear is the boutique called the Crimson Vega. My daughter and I own it." They own it! Whoa, didn't see that coming.

"Oh." What else could I say. The place was too great for words and that's just the outside.

"Yes, it is something is it not? I adore the little shop. It is a very nice place to relax and spend time with Scarlet."

"Who made all those designs?" Mrs. Haze eyes lit up.

"Scarlet designed them! Are they not simply amazing? She is so talented!" Her enthusiasm caught me by surprise-it really shouldn't though.

"Yes, I think she really is." _Really_.

"I know. I am so proud of her and at such a young age." I stared back at the store for a brief moment and when it disappeared behind us I stared at more passing buildings. Mrs. Haze stayed quiet with a mischievous smile on her face, but I didn't question her. She was probably coming up with something to surprise me, so why spoil her fun. With nothing to do, I turned to my book again.

Aw. This is much more like it.

How nice it would be to live in this world filled with fantasy and romance… not including the mass of vampires trying to kill me. Yeah, that would suck. Well, it worked out well for Bella and Edward.

Mr. Haze took a turn on a street called Bennet- Oh! Like Elizabeth Bennet from Pride and Prejudice. The blood drained from my face and a lump was lodged in my throat. Mrs. Haze parked near a small booth with a tattered red awning and left without saying anything. I already knew what he was doing, but it still took me by surprise- this couple was full of surprises. That big, old looking ferry was twenty feet in front of the car and I knew we were about to go on it.

"Sorry about this. This is the only way to get to the island." Island? I never took much time to look up locations around Maine since I never actually left Portland and I never got to use my driver's license- got it just for the fun of it- since I was not allowed out of the estate.

Not that I really cared. Michael's family lived on the same estate as my family so we were in walking distance from each other.

Now that I think about it we actually never or rarely left the mansion. Whenever I needed something the maids would just go out and get it, no questions asked. Michael and I had tutors so we never went to school. I guess I never really noticed or cared since most of my time I would spend with Michael, reading some books, or just playing my violin. Well, this is certainly not good. My people skill must suck, but I hope from watching sitcoms with Michael that it might help.

Oh!

I wonder if this family will let me go to school? It seemed like so much fun on the television. Wonder if I should ask…might as well.

"Mrs.… I mean Sarah. Are you going to send me to school?" Mrs. Haze looked puzzled, but then it seemed like something dawned on her.

"I just remembered. The information we received from the adoption agency said that you never actually went to school, but were tutored. You will be going to North Haven High School with Scarlet and Nicolas. They are a year older than you are so they are in their last of high school." Something about the way she talked about her children was almost like she worshiped them. Clearly a doting mother, or so I think if all those television shows give the right indication.

"Scarlet and Nicolas are blooded related right?" She might have adopted them too for all I knew. I wouldn't put it past Mrs. Haze.

"Oh! No, you are the only child we have ever adopted. Scarlet and Nicolas are twins." Twins?! Didn't see that coming. But the prospect of having older siblings was nice. I always wanted to meet with others my age and now I have two older siblings.

"What do they think of this whole situation?" Might as well have some sort of warning for when I arrive.

"Scarlet just loves the idea of a younger sister. She has already designed dozens of wardrobe ideas for your first school day. She plans to be a fashion designer and you would be the perfect person to practice on. Do not worry." She must have said that since I was grimacing. I was going to be a practice dummy for who knows what.

She's like my personnel Alice Cullen. I feel your pain Bella.

"What about Nicolas?" How strange. I never really talked to any boys my age. The maids had children, but they were all too young and had their own section of the estate to stay in. Seriously, it's like I was forced to be around Michael all the time. Not that I minded.

"Well, he is a little more reluctant. He still has to adjust to the new circumstances, but he will come around. I promise." Great. The older brother must hate me. If he's anything like those sitcom stepbrothers then I'm in for a world of trouble. I just hope he doesn't inflict any physical or psychological damage. Don't need anymore of that, now do I?

"I really hope so." Maybe if I'm nice and don't get in his way he might begin to like me. With my luck, I just hope he doesn't throw me in a ditch.

"I am sure you will be the best of friends." If she says so. The car door opens and Mr. Haze passes his wife three tickets. The cold sweat begins to run down my face and I just try to concentrate on reading while Mr. Haze begins to pull out and into the ferry.

"You can just stay inside the car if it will help." I nod weakly and keep my head as low as I can. Why don't they just shoot me, that's better than this.

I try to think of more pleasant things and my mind wanders back to my twelfth birthday. The sun was shining as bright as any other spring day and my hair was being whipped around by the wind as I sat a chair on my balcony playing my violin. I playing an instrumental song from one of Michael's video games, Kingdom Heart's Missing You- he was really into those old games and I liked to watch him play. It was hard to play the song since it was meant to be played by a piano, but he would help me practice till I got it right.

"Hey Euphie." I stopped and turned around to see Michael standing with a bouquet of white roses. "I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday…how old are we now? Ten?" I placed the violin gently in its case on the patio table beside me and rose up.

"I'm twelve and you know it." He passed the roses to me and I smelled their sweet aroma- my favorite. Michael knew this and has been giving me them since my seventh birthday. I put them beside my violin and I gave him a tight squeeze. "Thanks anyway, they are beautiful."

"You're welcome. Now please put your violin and flowers away and come with me." Strange, usually he would love to hear me practice, but I didn't question him. I grabbed the case and quickly went to put it on my canopy bed with all the unnecessary frills and pillows. Michael had my flowers in hand and passed them on to me. I went into my exaggeratingly big bathroom and arrange my flowers into a vase I had beneath the sink. I ran out and put them on the dresser beside my bed and gave them one last whiff. Michael grabbed my hand- a custom we've had since we were children- and pulled me out the door.

"Where are we going Michael?" Michael just smiled and kept on pulling me forward until after going down two flights of stairs and two rooms into the glass ballroom we used for Uncle Roberts business parties. The room was one of the most beautiful in the mansion. Since we lived far off from any real town, the stars would shine brightly and I would sneak off in the middle of the night to stare at them from here. When Michael came with me we would use his telescope to look up constellations and try to see who knew more. Michael always won.

We continued to walk pass the grand piano we placed at the center when the room went unused. Michael tuned to face me and his smile grew wider.

"Now do me a favor and close your eyes."

"Close my eyes? Why?" What was he up to?

"Just do it…please" Darn it! Every time he says that I can't help myself. I close my eyes and feel helpless as Michael continues to pull me forward.

"No peaking okay," I nod. I feel the ground lower as I walk down the stairs out through what I can guess are the glass doors leading out to the garden.

"Now…open." The suns blinds me momentarily, but as they begin tom focus I see why he brought me here.

"Oh my god…" Michael chuckles as I marvel at all the white roses that surround the elegantly draped table under the garden's white gazebo with a double layered cake. I approach the table and see ' Happy Birthday Dear Euphie ' written on a white frosted cake with tiny pink roses decorated around its borders.

"Like it?" Michael appears at my side and I place my hand in his.

"I love it." I squeeze his hand and continue to marvel at his surprise.

" I'm glad your Uncle had to take a business trip to New York for the week, since he always gives you these ridiculously boring dinners for your birthday. Oh! Here." Michael drops my hand and picks up a large present in silver wrapping and white ribbons hidden in a rose bush. He places it beside my cake and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"I know that you have a lot of these, but when I found these I just knew you would love them." Wonder what 'these' are. I try to carefully take off the shimmering wrapping so I could keep it as a souvenir of my birthday, but Michael snatches it out of my hands and furiously unwraps it for me.

"Hey!" Michael passes me what's left of my present, but I was too busy glaring at him to notice what it was.

"I am sorry, but you were taking too long. It took me a really long time to get this and I just really wanted you to see it." By the time he finished his voice had quieted down into a plea that I couldn't resist, but forgive.

"It's fine, but that really was uncouth of you." Michael shrugs, but continues to smile at me with such fondness that I couldn't help but smile right at him. I turn to my present and brush off the remains of the once perfect wrapping. The only thing still left in good condition is the white ribbon and I stash it in the hidden pocket of the white dress the maid picked out especially for today. It was off the shoulder and there were ribbons that constricted me at the waist and roped into a small elegant bow at my side with subtle frills at the hemline. A bit too feminine for my tastes, but when she said that it was Mrs. Walsh who had bought it for me and asked for me too wear it I couldn't deny her request. Which reminds me to go thank her at our next violin lesson this evening.

When I finally set eyes on it I could believe my eyes. I made no movement to touch it, but I saw Michael place his hand on them.

"You don't want them?" Don't want them? It was like he was speaking a different language and I couldn't understand him. How couldn't I like them!? I couldn't talk, but my body did the talking for me. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed as tight as I could.

"You are the best friend a girl could ever ask for!" He hugged me back and pushed me from him. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. Each time he would do that it made me feel so safe and happy. I couldn't help but think of Michael as the most important person in my life and that I would always want him near me. I had told him this once when we were children and he would smile gently at me, but never said anything else.

"So you like it?" I lightly punched him on the shoulder and he laughs at me.

"How did you get these? My Uncle specifically said I couldn't have them." I lift one of the books off the table and trace my hand on the cover. Ever since I had read a chapter of it on the internet I was instantly interested, but when I had told my Uncle about them he outright rejected the idea of my getting them. No explanation as to why. I had told Michael about what had happened and he told me my Uncle had his reasons.

"Well, that will be my own little secret." My lips exaggeratedly pouted and hugged the book to my chest.

"That's not fair, Michael. I don't have any secrets from you, so why do you?" Michael points at the book in my arms and laughs.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get into for getting you that without your Uncle's permission? Letting me have my own little secret is the least you could do."

Good point.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, do you want to read them with me?" Michael extends his hand and ruffles my hair.

"Silly Euphie. Don't you think that after what I had to go through to get your books that I would get myself a set too?"

"So we can read them together. How about it?" With his hand still on my head he gently pulls out a soft curl of my brown hair and plays with it between his fingers.

"For you, anything you wish." He places his lips on my curl and bows playfully.

"Very funny Michael." I place the book on the table and take a seat under the gazebo's shade. The breeze begins to pick up and with the ribbon I saved I tied my hair into a side ponytail. A long strand of my hair flies across my face and Michael carefully pulls it behind my ear. He looks straight into my eyes for a moment it felt like he was trying to tell me something, but no matter how intensely his blue eyes stared into mine I couldn't understand. He sat across from me and sighs in frustration, but I don't ask since this isn't the first time he's tried that on me.

"Happy Birthday my dear, sweet Euphie."

The car shakes violently as it comes off the ferry and abruptly shakes me out my daydream. At first I felt a little disoriented as to what was happening, but when I see Mrs. Haze looking at me with a sympathetic smile it all comes back to me.

"Its over?" My face is still green from the ride, but with that little trip down memory lane I don't notice how my stomach is threatening to escape my body.

"Yes. I am proud of you, Euphie. I was not sure if you were going to make it." I laugh nervously and straighten up to take account of my new surroundings. It's not too different from the mainland, but here the forest seemed denser and the roads were cracked with age. Mr. Haze continues to drive more into its depths and after a few minutes I get to see the small area that is the town I am going to live in. But before we enter the town Mr. Haze make a turn down this neatly pave road slightly hidden by undergrowth that I hadn't, at first, noticed. It surprised me how the condition of these two roads differed, but I didn't care enough to ask either of them. As the car continued to take a straight path into the forest I notice how the road widens and the forest begin to thin. The car begins to slow and within a minute it comes to a stop.

"Welcome home, Euphie." Mrs. Haze says in a soft and expectant voice.

************************************************************************

_And there you have it, the first chapter of this new Twilight fanfic. I don't know if will be as good as any of the other stories I have had the pleasure of reading, but I would love if you would support it by awaiting the next chapter. Also, this is my first fiction story. The rest were usually manga related, but from what I have heard many like them and I hope you will all take time to read them as well. I also apologize if the title is weird, I'm not too original and I write the first thing that comes to mind. If any of you have ideas for a name place them in your comments._

_Many Thanks,_

_Misha-San_


End file.
